Timmy
by NCISMcGee
Summary: How does McGee react when Abby keeps using a nickname he hates? No plot, just smut.


This really doesn't have a plot. Just a little piece of smut I thought up. Keep in mind I wrote this way back about mid season two. Hence, Kate is here. Found it in a binder with a bunch of other old fic.

Not one of my greatest in my opinion, but I hope you enjoy all the same.

By the way, I don't own them (damn). Just waiting for the official NCIS action figures to come out so I can. (Hey, we can hope, can't we?)

Abby and Tim were in the lab working on evidence from their latest case. After Abby had called him Timmy for about the sixth time, he glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Please stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Timmy. I hate being called that."

Abby smiled at him. "Oh really? Just what would you do if I called you that again?"

He gave her a dirty look as she stood next to him with a smile on her face.

"Do it and you will find out."

She poked him on the shoulder. "Aww, poor little McGee doesn't like to be called Timmy."

He pushed the chair he was sitting in away from the table. "Stop it Abby, I mean it."

She smiled at him again. "Ooh, I'm scared now. Timmy."

He stood up, giving her an evil glare. "Abby."

"What's the matter Timmy? Am I getting you all worked up now?"

He slowly started walking towards her and she walked backwards away from him. "Abby, I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do Timmy?" Her back hit the wall and she realized he had backed her into the corner of the lab. He stopped just in front of her. She realized he actually looked mad at her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked with an innocent smile, though inside she was a bit afraid she may have pushed him too far.

"Say it again and you'll find out."

She thought about backing down for just a split second before she poked him in the arm again.

"Timmy."

Before she could blink, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to the wall, his face only inches away from hers. She actually looked a little frightened to him.

He gave her an evil grin. "What's the matter now Abigail? Scared?"

"No."

He could feel her trembling as he held her against the wall. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not afraid of you.. ." She paused and he glared at her as if to dare her to say it. "Timmy."

He tightened his grip on her wrists and pressed her body tightly against the wall with his while kissing her feverishly. She groaned into his mouth when he released her hands and grabbed her hips. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"Stop. You're going to get us in trouble."

His hands slid around and under her skirt to firmly squeeze her ass. "You started it. All you had to do was not call me that."

She smiled wickedly at him.

"Go ahead, say it again."

"What will you do to me if I do?"

He stared at her, his eyes burning with desire. "I'll pin you against the wall and make you beg me for mercy."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Really?"

He moved his hand between her legs and she gasped when he slipped two fingers under the edge of her panties and teased her. He smiled at her when she moaned lightly.

"You like that, huh?" He continued to tease her as his other hand slid up under her shirt. He was pleased to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He tugged lightly on her nipple ring and she inhaled sharply.

"Oh God Tim. Please stop. We are going to get into so much trouble."

He tugged again. "I'm not the one making all the noise."

He kissed her again, his hands now searching for the waistband of her panties. She groaned when he pulled them down and let them fall to the floor around her ankles. She pushed him back again.

"This is crazy. What if we get caught?"

He leaned into her and began kissing and sucking on her neck. "Don't worry; everyone else is out in the field," he managed to say between kisses. "Come on Abbs, where's your sense of adventure?"

She smiled at him and slid her hands down his chest and began to work on his belt buckle. She felt him smile against her neck as she pulled his shirt loose and worked on the button and zipper of his pants. He inhaled sharply and bit her neck hard when she slipped her hand inside his boxers to firmly grasp him. She slowly stroked his now hardening erection as he panted against her neck.

"How's this for adventurous?" she asked him as she started stroking faster.

He started breathing heavier. "Oh Jesus, oh God Abby, got to have you. Want you so bad. Want to fuck you right here, right now."

He was frantic as she helped him push his pants and boxers down to free his now throbbing erection. He reached down, and in one swift move, grabbed Abby's leg behind the knee and pulled it up against his hip, pushing her against the wall and burying himself inside her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He thrust into her hard, nearly lifting her off the floor, his one hand bracing himself against the wall, his other holding her leg up. Abby dug her nails into his shoulders as he slammed into her with fierce determination.

"Oh God Abbs, feels so damn good."

Abby moaned and tightened her hold on him. "Oh my God. Oh yeah, fuck me Tim. Fuck me harder."

"Jesus Abbs, not so loud."

Using the wall for leverage, Abby wrapped both legs around his waist. Tim slid his hands under her ass to help support her and starting driving into her as hard as he could. She buried her face against his shoulder to muffle her moans as she came. He could feel her contracting around him and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He bit his lip to stifle his groan as he came, thrusting deep into her.

She clung to him for a few more minutes as they both calmed down. He let go of her and she stood up straight again. He smiled and he kissed her. She laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

"You are so bad."

He shrugged and smiled again. They began to straighten out their clothes and Abby checked her hair and makeup in a mirror she had.

A few seconds later, Gibbs, Tony and Kate walked in. They glanced at each other, knowing how close they came to being busted.

As Abby talked to Gibbs, Tim noticed something. He tried to hide his horror as he realized Abby's panties were still on the floor. Fortunately, Gibbs visit was a short one and he didn't seem to notice.

Kate followed him out the door and Tony was behind her. As Tony reached the door he hesitated for a moment. He smiled at the two of them.

"You know you're really lucky that Gibbs' eyesight sucks. You should be more careful."

He gave them a wink before heading out the door to catch up with Gibbs and Kate.

Abby turned to Tim, who looked like he just might pass out, for a clue about Tony's remark. Tim just pointed to the panties lying in the corner of the room. Abby quickly went over and picked them up before looking back at Tim.

"That's it. No more fun in the lab..."

He gave her a playful pout as she put her panties back on. As she walked past him on her way back to her workstation, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled brightly.

"Timmy."


End file.
